Parentage: ‘EREM1’ is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a low-growing Eremophila glabra plant (unnamed and unpatented) which was discovered in September of 2013 by the inventor at his commercial nursery in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. In 2012, the parent plant was asexually reproduced by way of stem cuttings. Of the resulting plants, one plant in particular exhibited improved plant vigor and a prostrate growth habit. The new plant was isolated and grown to a mature size to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics initially observed. After further evaluation and confirmation of the desirable traits, the claimed plant was selected for commercialization and given the breeder denomination, ‘EREM1’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘EREM1’ was first asexually reproduced by way of softwood stem cuttings in 2013 at the inventor's nursery in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. It was found to grow uniform and reproduce in a stable manner and 5 successive cycles of vegetative propagation have proven to be true to type also.